


Farm Spirits

by lilytheelf



Series: The Oneshot Way [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Ghosts and Spirits, M/M, Teen AU, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sherlock Teen AU fic with hauntings and gaynessssss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their names but you should be able to tell right? If not:  
> Jimmy, Moriarty  
> William, Sherlock  
> Jonathan, John  
> Maddi, Molly  
> Greyson, Greg Lestrade

Sitting next to the fire, Jimmy was chattering on and on trying to impress William (he has a crush on him I swear), while Jonathan stares at the talkative man like he was a thief. (Though he basically was in Jonathan's mind. William and Jonathan were crushing on each other. But of course, men will be men; blind to the truth.) And Greyson was sitting, watching with a look of amusement in his brown eyes. Now, see, Jimmy has a thing for lying through his teeth. This time, it seems that it's about a supposed ghost in the nearby farm that had been abandoned.  
"I'm sure of it!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Well then let's go see this ghost for ourselves why don't we, eh Will?"  
"But Jawn, I've already deduced that Jimmy here is lying. Why bother checking on a falsehood?"  
"Come on Mr Deduction let's go exploring this 'haunted' farm then eh?" Greyson cheered from beside me.  
"Yeah William, even I'm willing to go see around!" escaped from my mouth.  
"Maddi, you are always looking for ghosts, of course you are happy to run along."  
I grimaced and turned as Jonathan resumed talking. "Will~ come on, let's go!"  
Jonathan is so lucky, he can produce puppy dog eyes that melt everyone. And I mean it when I say everyone. He has made policemen forget about booking William when he was speeding (just a bit though) and convinced a judge that his patient was just severely ill (he's a doctor and that patient was mentally unstable and killed a dude without realising it). Anyway, Jonathan pulled out those dreaded puppy dog eyes and whipped his head around to stare at William. It took only a minute before the current victim caved. "Fine! Okay, yes. I'll go with you all!"  
"Thank you."  
So together we left our camp and went towards the broken farmhouse.  
At the darkened barn, we split up, within each other's view but not close. Something skirted past in my peripheral vision.  
"Umm, Everyone?" I shouted out nervously.  
"What was that?!" Greyson exclaimed.  
"See! A ghost!" Jimmy squealed.  
"Wrong. A spirit." William put blankly.  
"What's the difference?!" Another squealed out response came.  
"A ghost is supposedly a physical representations of a soul. A spirit is just that, a persons essence and appearance but on the afterlife's plane" When did William learn that? Jonathan voiced that question first.  
"Since when did you know this Will?"  
"Since l-"  
A scream sounded throughout the hollow space.  
"Help!!!" Jimmy was near a wall, but with him, holding him five feet above the ground, was the spirit.  
"So maybe not a spirit, or ghost." William, the other two and I locked eyes with the thing holding Jimmy.  
"Yeah, maybe not" Jonathan breathed out almost silently.


End file.
